Immaturity
by Are we in Scotland
Summary: The Doctor and River somehow get changed into children whilst out on a date. Amy and Rory have to find out who is the mysterious child that turns up uninvited on the TARDIS. Even if he is a time lord, the five year old Doctor cries as much as any child at that age and most of the time 8 year old River just makes it worse. PWP. Spoilers for every episode aired so far. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

"The entire afternoon to ourselves," Rory Williams sighed contentedly to his wife Amy.

"I know isn't it great," Amy agreed enthusiastically.

The Doctor had left both of his companions alone in the TARDIS while he went off in search of his own wife River, promising that he and River had planned to be out late and that there was no need for either of them to wait up for them and that he was perfectly capable of looking after himself as well as River all by himself. He had glared pointedly at Amy throughout the conversation. Amy had huffed sulkily in response to this but had remained quiet.

Since then Amy and Rory had sat in silence enjoying the moment of peace that was usually so rare aboard the TARDIS. They were snuggled up on their bed reading and drinking tea.

"I hope they don't plan on being _too_ late," Amy said, it had been about an hour since either of them had felt the need to break the silence. "It's just after midnight now and I'm getting pretty tired."

"Ammmy," her husband groaned. "The Doctor told us we didn't have to wait up for them. In fact I get the impression he will be a little pissed off if we do wait up for him. So feel free to go to sleep whenever you like, no one's stopping you."

"Rory, of course we should..."

"They are both adults Amy," her husband interrupted her. "They're both time lords in fact. Trust me, it is far more likely that we'll be needing their help."

"Oh, I know Rory, you're right," Amy agreed quietly. "It's just she's _our daughter_ and he's _our Doctor_. I would never forgive myself if something happened to either of them. And I mean she's our daughter Rory. She's River, Gun-loving River. And that wouldn't be so awful but we knew her as Mels and she will do anything to impress the people she cares about, and she is with the Doctor. Think how much trouble she could get them both into trying to impress him. And it's the Doctor Rory, our Doctor. He can't seem to walk down a street without attracting trouble and that's when he's on Earth! Just think of the dangers he could stumble upon on this random planet!"

Amy had worked herself into a complete state considering all the possible ways that harm could come to her child and her Doctor who she considered family and felt the need to protect like her child. Rory could only stare horrified as his wife, usually so strong, burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder.

"Amy," he said gently, rubbing her back in a desperate attempt to calm her down. "Amy, they'll be fine." He said knowing the inadequacy of the statement with the state Amy was in.

"I'm sorry Rory," Amy muttered embarrassed at her emotional outburst. Knowing also that she was worrying her husband and feeling guilty for it. "I'm being stupid of course. They are just both so precious to me, if anything were to..."

Amy's words were cut off as they both heard a tremendous clatter and a yelp from the direction of the control room. Both Ponds leapt from their bed and ran towards the sound. Amy grabbed her discarded cricket bat on route. "I've not had to use this since I took a crack at the Doctor's thick skull." She thought fondly, before pulling herself back into the present and the issue at hand.

Rory walked straight into Amy's back, as she stopped dead at the sight that greeted her. A boy of now more than three or four years old lay on the floor by their fridge. Food was spilt all around him. The child himself had something sticky in his hair and the remnants of what appeared to be one of the Doctor's chocolate cupcakes, that he loved so much and almost never shared with anyone, covered the child's entire face. "Wow, the Doctor's going to be pissed when he finds out about this," Rory thought briefly.

But he didn't dwell on that thought for long because the tiny boy was completely naked and more surprising and horrifying still he had blood trickling down his lower leg.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rory," Amy said quietly. "He's bleeding. Rory, do something, he's bleeding."

"Er, yes," Rory said uncertainly. "Stepping around Amy and towards the child who hadn't yet moved from his spot on the ground or uttered a sound since he and his wife had entered the room.

Suddenly though, as Rory neared him, the boy shot up screaming in pain as his bare feet connected with broken glass scattered on the floor. But all Rory was entirely aware of was the utter terror in the boy's eyes as he backed away from him and his wife like a creature hunted. Rory stopped dead, recognising the fear in the child immediately; his medical training had taught him to see the signs of abuse a mile off. And though this particular child was unmarked aside from his bleeding leg and now feet caused by the broken glass; his vivid green eyes, his shaking form, and his stick thin arms wrapped around his chest in a protective stance informed Rory of the years of physical punishment and overwhelming abuse.

Rory felt sick at the prospect, as he did each time he faced a child of abuse this boy was different though because Rory felt anger seer in him, the way he did when he thought of someone harming his wife or daughter. "Who is this child," Rory thought. "Why is he making me care so much?"

"Amy put that bat down," Rory said in a hushed tone that was to be listened to immediately. "Kneel down so you are the same height as he is and get him to come near you. I am just going to go and get a few things to help him. Amy darling, don't raise your voice, the kid's bee D." He spelt out in a whisper.

Amy gasped audibly, and like her husband felt a surge of fury course through her, but she merely sniffed quietly and did as her husband had instructed as Rory left the room.

Once Amy was seated on the floor and defenceless, the boy didn't hesitate before flinging himself down in her lap, hugging her tightly. Amy gasped again in shock at just how quickly the lad had trusted her, if Rory was right and the kid had been abused there was no way that he would trust an adult so easily and certainly not a stranger.

Amy forgot her confusion and let her motherly instincts take over, when the boy pulled his head away from her chest and she saw that he had snot and tears running down his pale face.

"Oh sweetheart," Amy said gently. Surprisingly, she like Rory, felt as protective of this mysterious child as she did of her only daughter and her Raggedy Doctor. "Who are you sweetie?"

The boy simply nodded as she said sweetie and then proceeded to stare at her face, as though begging her to recognise him. Chocolate still smeared his face and Amy rubbed at it to get it looking a little cleaner. The boy remained silent. He looked so genuinely lost that Amy hugged him close to her again, not caring who or what he was... "He can be Dalek born for all I care," Amy thought fiercely. "I will look after him no matter what. I will care for him as if he were my Melody for all I care. Let the Doctor try and stop me."

Rory returned a few minutes later with a cuddly T Rex toy, a soft blanket, one of Amy's many red jumpers and his medical kit.

"Hey sweetheart," Amy said quietly, lifting the boy's head gently off of her chest to make him look at her. "Rory's a nurse, he's going to stop the bleeding now, He's going to make you feel all better okay?"

The boy looked between Amy and Rory for a few seconds, before nodding hesitantly. Reaching hesitantly, with his left hand, for the T Rex toy Rory held and stuffing his thumb into his mouth. Amy felt her eyes burn with tears at the look of comfort on the child's face as he cuddled the soft toy and sucked on his thumb.

"Rory, why do you have that?" Amy asked bewildered, motioning towards the toy.

"It's the Doctor's. I mean, I think it is," Rory replied, slipping Amy's jumper over the boy's head with a little difficulty because the boy refused to remove his thumb from his mouth. The jumper completely swamped the boy's form, but it looked comfortable and cosy and covered him well; which were in Rory's professional opinion the most important issues currently.

"I found it in the medical bay and figured it would distract the kid while I sorted his injuries," Rory continued, starting to work on cleaning the child's leg and feet. The boy hissed slightly in pain but apart from that remained silent, letting Rory work in peace.

Rory was astounded in all the times he'd treated children, even kids much older than this one, he had never treated one quite so... brave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So sorry guys for the short wait over the weekend and I was meaning to post the third chapter of this on Friday night at latest Saturday morning but I got caught up. I am into exam period at the moment so I am not sure if I will be able to regularly post updates but I will try hard to keep you all posted at the end of each chapter as to the rough timeframe I plan to put the next chapter up in. For now, enjoy!**

"Okay buddy," Rory said, fondly ruffling the boy's thick hair before wrapping him up in the cosy blanket to make especially sure that he wasn't cold. "All done, how are you feeling?"

The boy merely let his head bob up and down, doing his best to smile at Rory, before yawning widely. The kid was clearly exhausted.

"Oh, you're tired wee man," Amy stated. "And no wonder it's past two in the morning! No kid as little as you should be up so late!"

"I think that means it's time for bed," Rory informed the boy, giving him a friendly grin. "I guess we can figure out who or what you are and what to do with you in the morning."

At this the boy leapt up wild eyed. He got himself tangled in the thick blanket and would have fallen flat on his face if Amy hadn't been there to steady him. The boy clutched at Amy's hand, his own hand was slobbery from the time his thumb had spent in his mouth but Amy didn't mind, he tried to drag Amy to the door of the TARDIS but Amy held firm.

"No Sweetie, we can't go out there," Amy said calmly, yet her voice was firm and not to be messed with. "We're not on Earth. Rory and I are from a planet called Earth, we don't know this planet." Amy felt the need to explain, because the more she thought about it the less likely that this stray was human at all. "It's dark out and could be dangerous." She finished.

At this the boy burst into tears, flinging his arms about in what was clearly the beginning of a temper tantrum.

"Hey, hey, okay, okay," Rory said exasperatedly, fearing that if the kid worked himself into too much of a state he would be likely to hurt himself again. "We'll go outside. Okay kid, just stop crying now and calm down a little, then we'll take you out."

At this the boy shook his head vigorously. He pointed at Amy and then himself and then the door of the TARDIS and nodded smiling, then he pointed at Rory and the door and again shook his head, this time glaring.

"Okay, just me and you then," Amy said, understanding the boy's meaning immediately – for whatever reason the boy wanted only Amy and himself to go outside; and Amy decided she was completely willing to trust the child on this.

"No, no way," Rory said heatedly, staring first at the child and then at his wife. He like Amy found that for some odd reason he did trust the child, to a certain extent, but with his wife, no not a chance. "Amy there is no way you are going out there and leaving me here. As you said yourself, it could be dangerous."

The speed at which the boy wound himself up into a full blown temper tantrum at Rory's words was impressive.

"Okay, okay. Fine," Rory said exasperatedly. "But if anything happens to my wife, you mister are in big trouble."

The boy nodded surprisingly sincerely, before tugging on Amy's hand and dragging her out of the TARDIS door.

They didn't walk far before the boy stopped, clearly waiting for something. A small girl stepped out from behind a nearby bush. She was as naked as the boy had been but she was clearly a little older than the boy, Amy guessed about eight or nine. The girl was instantly recognisable because her hair was unmistakable and although the girl was so much younger than Amy was used to seeing her, she recognised her daughter immediately.

"Melody!" Amy gasped. "You're my daughter, you're River but how?"

"Yes mummy," River chirped happily. "I like it best when you call me Melody though or sometimes Mels, only the Doctor calls me River. Didn't he tell you the story of what happened to us? He promised me that he would and that he'd bring you to give me some clothes so daddy wouldn't see me naked. He did bring you I guess, so he got it half right like he always does. He always seems to forget something important." River rambled.

"Melody...," Amy said patiently, as though she were talking to... well a child. She was utterly bewildered by the whole situation. "If you hadn't noticed, the lad can't speak, or won't speak, or whatever. How was he supposed to tell us anything?"

"Amy...," River replied, cheekily mimicking her mother's tone. "It's _the_ Doctor, _our_ Doctor. How did you not recognise him? I mean..."

But Amy never heard whatever else it was her daughter was going to say, because the girl stopped speaking abruptly and lurched towards her Doctor. She hugged the boy, gently pulling him off his feet as she staggered trying to lift him up, she stroked the Doctor's soft hair gently off his face so she could look into his eyes.

"But mummy he's hurt. Why is he hurt? Mumeee, please tell me this wasn't you or daddy who hurt him. He's hurt. He's hurt. He's hurt..." The girl that was River was shaking with fear and cold and fury.

Amy had never seen these emotions in a child before as strong and overpowering as this but of course it was the Doctor. He was the Doctor of course, it was so obvious now. His vivid green eyes, his mop of thick, fluffy, brown hair, the way he clutched the T Rex toy – which Rory had claimed was the Doctor's, and the way he had trusted Amy so unnaturally quickly, the way he so obviously trusted River right now. How could she have missed it, he was so Doctor-ish. The way the TARDIS had let him in without complaining... how he'd scoffed his cupcake... Even the way in which he'd been so brave when Rory had fixed him up, Amy had only ever known one person as brave as that before.

Somehow this tiny boy was her Raggedy Doctor.

"Melody," Amy said exasperated with herself and her daughter and the whole situation. "Of course I didn't hurt him. Do you really think that just because we didn't know he was, your father and I would hurt a wee defenceless kid?! He got hurt by accident and your daddy fixed him up, like nurses are supposed to."

"I'm sorry Mummy," River said quietly. " I just get so scared when he gets hurt, but it makes me angry when people hurt him because he's my friend and other people shouldn't hurt my friends."

**A.N. So how did you like that chapter, let me know in a review if you like and I will of course reply to any questions or try my best to follow through on any suggestions you have for this fic.**

I will post the next chapter later on this evening ** So I hope that that gives you all something to look forward to. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Dotor?" Amy stated slowly, stepping forwards towards her young daughter and the even younger Doctor. "But, Melody, how did you both become like this?"

"It was his fault," River said quietly, her youth showing in the way she pointed her finger accusingly at her beloved Doctor. "Mummy, he decided that it would be a good idea to make another alien couple mad by insulting their home planet because they had been insulting about the destruction of Gallifrey in front of us all evening and he just got mad and said their home planet was the most boring and ugly planet he'd ever seen. And then later we were having the Doctor's favourite ice-cream milkshakes and they came up laughing saying that he should appear as childishly as he spoke. I think they poisoned our drinks Mummy because when we left the pub we both started feeling weird and then everything was too big and he looked so little. I don't think it's dangerous though because I don't hurt or feel ill, just a bit scary and –"

"Ameee...," the boy Doctor whined petulantly, interrupting River's words. "But Ameee, you didn't recognise me. Why didn't you recognise me?"

To Amy's horror, the boy burst into tears. River, always seeming to know exactly what her husband needed, even though she was such a young child herself. Pushed the boy Doctor gently into her mother's outstretched arms. He quietened as soon as Amy picked the child up.

"Mummy," River said, demanding her mother's attention again. " Mummy, I'm cold and I'm scared Daddy will see me naked. Clothes please."

"Oh yes, of course Sweetheart. I'm sorry," Amy said, as she peeled of the jumper she was wearing and handed it to her daughter.

"Mummeee?" River asked, as she and Amy headed back towards the TARDIS and Rory, the child Doctor was drifting slowly to sleep in Amy's arms.

"Yes Sweetheart," Amy replied.

"He's right you know, the Doctor when he started crying a few moments ago, I mean," River explained. "You should have recognised him easily Mummy. You always say he is your best friend and I made sure he had his bow tie and everything. I was sure if you saw him with his bow tie, you would know even if he is so little that he's _our _Doctor. You are his Amelia Pond after all, our big Doctor is always telling people that.

Mummy, he couldn't speak until you recognised him. Why didn't you know he was the Doctor."

Amy gasped, slightly sickened by her daughter's words. She had kept the child from talking. This little baby Doctor of theirs couldn't have even spoken of the pain he was in or ask for their help when he had lay naked and bleeding on his own kitchen floor, just because she had failed to recognise her own best friend.

"'s not Ameee's fault," the Doctor whined at River from Amy's arms. "I dropped my bow tie when I was in the fridge, looking for food. Sorry Rivvah, I was really hungry."

"I hate you Doctor," the girl River shouted. "I was really cold waiting out here for you and you were busy being selfish and only thinking about your tummy. I bet you ate one of the cupcakes we made together the other day and left none for me, like you always do! You. Are. Always. So. Stupid!"

"Melody Pond!" Amy gasped. "Pond's never speak to their friends like that, especially not when they are littler than you. Apologise to the Doctor now Melody!"

"But Mummy...," River said incredibly innocently. "You speak to Daddy like that all the time. Last week you called him "stupid-face" because he spilt your coffee."

"Melody," Amy said trying to think of a good excuse. "That's different... em... when I call your father stupid-face it's in an affectionate manner, like the way I always call you Sweetheart or the way you call the Doctor Sweetie when you are both big. You on the other hand were just being unnecessarily cruel to him just now, you cannot be mad at a child his age for being hungry. And what's more your father doesn't usually burst into tears when I call him stupid-face."

Sure enough the tiny Doctor was sniffling into Amy's chest, crying in a way only children his age do.

"Fine Mummy, I'm sorry," River said obediently. "Doctor, look at me." She commanded.

The Doctor stubbornly refused to look at his friend, burying his head deeper into Amy's chest.

"Doctor...," River groaned gently, stroking his long, mussed up hair. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I always hate it when you cry, even when you are big. You don't have to cry just because you're a "stupid-face", my Daddy's a "stupid-face" and I still love him."

It was at this moment that Rory had decided to step out of the TARDIS after hearing his wife's raised voice and the words of his abnormally young daughter, recognised the Doctor at last.

"Love you Rivvah," the boy said quietly, eventually drifting off into a much needed sleep, as Rory took in their situation in utter horror.

**A.N. Hi Guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, drop me a review if you feel up to it ****  
Next chapter will hopefully be up by sometime on Wednesday, if not before then. **


	5. Chapter 5

"That's the Doctor," Rory said in shock. "But he was naked. I saw him naked. Amy, I saw the Doctor naked."

"Rory," Amy said in exasperation. "You are a nurse for god's sake! You must have seen tons of people naked before."

"Yeah, I have," Rory said. "But they're not usually my best friend. And he's the Doctor and he was naked and I saw him." Rory explained slowly, as if explaining a simple concept to an idiot.

"Shut up, stupid-face," Amy said, glaring at her husband and gripping the Doctor closer to her chest and grabbing River's small hand in hers like a furious mother willing to do anything to protect her children. "He's like three years old, he is just a child. Grow up! I have enough actual children to deal with right now without you joining them."

"Five," River said quietly. "Five Mummy."

"Sorry, what Sweetheart?" Amy asked confused. "Five what Melody?"

"Five years old," River explained, as though it should be obvious to everyone. "My Doctor is five years old now. He's just really small for his age. Don't tell him you think he's three. He'll be sad and maybe cry again if you do. All the boys and girls on Gallifrey tease him and never let him play in their football matches because he is so small and they laugh and say he looks like a baby. He doesn't like it when people laugh at him and he's really good at football and really likes when he's the one to score all the goals."

The Ponds stared at their daughter bewildered. How did she know so much about the Doctor's childhood?

"Mels," Rory said slowly. "How do you know so much about the Doctor when he was a child and how do you know how old he is?"

"Rory...," River said, looking at her father as though he were utterly mad. "I am married to him when we are big and we do talk about stuff you know. And he told me what age he was when we became small and I told him I was eight because I am, well eight and a quarter to be exact."

"Mels, he can't even speak...," Rory said in an incredibly similar tone to the one his wife had used earlier. "He was in the TARDIS with us for about an hour and didn't utter a word, not even when he was bleeding and scared out of his mind of your mother and her cricket bat."

"He and Melody can both speak to us now," Amy explained briefly. "But neither of them could speak to either of us until we recognised them –"

"Oh Mummy, you didn't," River interrupted in a moan. "My Doctor when he's big is still worried about you and your cricket bat. Our Doctor right now would be terrified. His parents hit him all the time and he's never even told me that when we're big and married, well not right now we're not married because we're too little."

"They only hit him when he deserved it, I think anyways. Like one of the memories I saw his Daddy found out that he'd stolen food from the kitchen without asking. But he had been so hungry and hadn't had any food for two days because his mummy had caught him wetting the bed and told his Daddy. But it wasn't really his fault that he wet the bed because he had swallowed so much water from the lake because his sports teacher had thrown him in and he can't swim yet."

"Melody...," Amy said slowly, her voice incredibly quiet and gentle. "You do know that it is very wrong to hit people, especially children don't you? And don't you believe it Sweetheart that anyone ever deserves to starve because they peed themselves. Wetting your bed isn't wrong Sweetie, some people just get scared and anxious or just have had too much to drink during the day and pee in their sleep."

"Okay Mummy," River replied in a voice just as quiet as her mother's. "Daddy, I only know they hit him because I could see his memories and he saw all mine when we changed because neither of our barriers were up in our minds because we were, em, we were kissing." River said the last word so quietly her parents almost didn't catch it.

"Melody, it's okay," Rory laughed. "We know that you and the Doctor have kissed before. Like you said when you were both grown-ups you were married like Mummy and I am."

"Daddy," River said quietly. "Can I sleep in the same room as the Doctor tonight please? Can we go in the bunk-bed-room but I'll go in the top bunk because the Doctor is so small and he'll cry again if he falls out from all the way up there." River explained, before continuing hesitantly. "Mummy, Daddy, you will look after him now won't you even though he's not your child like I am? The Doctor is so little at the moment and he needs a mummy and daddy and you can't send him back to his own mummy and daddy because they might hurt him again and I don't want that to happen."

"Mels," Rory replied. "I would never send a child back to parents who hit little kids. And even before the Doctor was miniaturised your mother had no problem being like an over-protective mother to him and we both love him the way we love you Mels."

"He's already one of our family, darling," Amy added. "We'll always be both of your parents whether either of you like it or not. Because even when you were both big, you both needed a mummy and daddy from time to time and you are both very precious to me."

"And of course you can sleep in the bunk-bed-room Melody," Rory agreed. "I'm sure the Doctor would like that. Grown-up Doctor sure does have an obsession with bunk beds at least."

"But Melody," Amy continued, sternly. "You are not to wake him up and stay up talking and playing with each other. You both need to sleep."

"And anyways," Rory said. He picked his daughter up and hugging her closely to him. "You both need to be fresh and wide awake because tomorrow, you and he are going to fly his beloved TARDIS back to Earth and take us home." He murmured in his young daughter's ear.

**A.N. Hey guys, thanks for reading again. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and how you like how his fic is going in general. Also, as always feel free to give me any suggestions of things you wish to see incorporated in this story and if it is manageable, I will do my best to write in your suggestions **

**It is incredibly unlikely that I will be able to put up the next chapter any time soon, let's say I will have it up by next Friday latest. Sorry about that guys, I have exams and work. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Hey guys, thanks for bearing with me while I try and write this next chapter I have had it in my head for days but been trying so hard to get some studying done that I haven't yet written it down, not really got much studying done either.. But anyways, I figured it's Friday and I should take a break from revising to write this drivel, so here you go happy Friday!**

**And guys always feel free to say if you have any requests and I will do my best to add them into this fic ******

"Oh my god Rory," Amy sighed, flopping down on their bed. "What has just happened to our lives?"

"I know, we now have _children_, like actual proper we have to look after tiny people children," Rory blabbered, agreeing with his wife wholeheartedly. He tugged off his jeans and jumper before lying down next to his wife. "I mean we always wanted the opportunity to raise Melody like normal parents before she became River. I guess it is a testament to the phrase be careful what you wish for, because now we have gotten exactly that a chance to raise Melody and be a normal family but we also have one severely emotionally damaged Doctor who is haunted by a past of physical abuse. I found this night all a little difficult to deal with."

"I know what you mean," Amy said. "But as you said, we have always wanted a chance to raise our Melody and be a normal family, or as close to a normal family as you can get when you have a time lord as you best friend and son in law, so maybe this is a blessing. And okay, we do have a heart wrenchingly damaged wee Doctor to deal with and yes, I would like to meet both his parents and tear them apart. But the Doctor never lets us look after him when he is normal sized and god knows he needs our care, so maybe this is actually an opportunity for us as well. It is our chance to look after and save him for once, and from what we have witnessed tonight and what Melody told us of what this wee Doctor's childhood was like, there is an awful lot for us to do."

For a few moments the room was silent as both Ponds thought over what Amy had said and just how much work they both had to do for both their children now.

Rory and Amy jumped as they heard terrified screams coming from the Doctor and Melody's room. They sighed both wondering why on Earth they had wished for a young child to look after and both didn't feel quite so ready to see their situation as the "blessing" Amy had referred to it as.

"Shall I go?" Rory asked generously, seeing just how exhausted his wife looked. "If he's hurt himself again I can patch him up and calm him down."

"No, that sounds like a bit of a night terror to me, I used to get them a bit as a kid," Amy explained,. She was becoming increasingly upset at the obvious pain and utter fear she could hear in her wee Doctor's cries. "I think he'll be needing both of us for tonight at least. And from all the noise he's making, I wouldn't be surprised if he has woken our daughter up."

"Oh, okay, point taken," Rory said. "Let's go and show the kid some TLC, he needs it. If he's hurt himself again let me deal with it and if he's scared of being beaten again don't raise your voice and be very gentle, okay love?"

"Okay, yeah," Amy replied. "That's probably the best idea."

With that the Ponds headed towards the children's bedroom. The Doctor's screams only increased as they approached the room. As they neared the room, their little daughter shot out of it running straight into Rory's arms. Rory plucked his daughter from the ground and hugged her tenderly. He saw that her eyes were brimming with tears and she was clearly as upset as her mother had been about hearing their Doctor's cries. And like her mother his Melody was stubborn and had refused to let her tears fall.

"Daddyyy," River said, wide eyed. "I tried to wake him up because he started making funny noises in his sleep and it sorta sounded like he was going to cry. But I promise Daddy all I did was shake him and say his name to try and wake him up. But he just started actual crying and then he started screaming and you know the noise when you kick a dog, like he's scared of me but he didn't even open his eyes to see me. And I'm his River so I know he's not scared of me, well not usually, because I don't ever hurt him. Well, I never mean to hurt him." River rambled. "Daddy, I think someone else is hurting my Doctor but I checked the whole room, even under the beds and in the cupboard. But no one's there so I don't know who's making him cry. I wanted to find them and tell them to stop it and leave him alone and then I'll hit them."

Rory struggled not to smile at just how similar Amy's words had been regarding the Doctor's parents and felt a surge of pride rush through him. He clutched his daughter even tighter to his chest.

"Aw, Honey, bad people hurt him a while ago and he's just remembering it now," Rory tried to explain. "Like the memories you saw in his head earlier today but since he's sleeping his brain is making it seem like a really bad dream."

"So you mean I can't hit them," River scowled. "I know it's bad to hit people Daddy, but they should know it's wrong to hurt my Doctor..."

The girl's logic and blinding love for the time lord was so similar to the River he was used to meeting that Rory actually laughed.

"Yes Melody," Amy said, smiling proudly. "If we do ever find the Doctor's family who hurt our Doctor I will help you hit each one of them." Amy murmured darkly.

"Wow, now girls calm down. Amy for crying out loud you're her mother, you shouldn't be encouraging her!" Rory was exasperated. "Let's go find our Doctor shall we?"

"Sweetheart?" Amy said gently, as she entered the room closely followed by her husband who was still carrying their daughter in his arms. "Sweetheart, please wake up you're just having a nightmare."She said, her voice a little louder this time to be heard over the Doctor's cries but she still tried to keep it at a comforting tone. Amy sat down on the Doctor's bed and shook him gently with one hand, whilst stroking his sweat dampened hair softly with the other.

The Doctor's screams quietened to a mere whining moan and began shaking, this was almost worse to witness than the screams of fear had been. This was a creature completely helpless. Rory couldn't stand it anymore he could not bear to watch any family of his looking this hurt and beaten, certainly not the Doctor and especially not a five year old one at that.

"Come on Buddy," Rory sighed, joining Amy on the boy's bed pulling River onto his lap as he did so. "Wake up now Doctor, it's the Ponds, your Ponds, all three of us, we're going to look after you now- -"

He stopped speaking abruptly as River scrambled out of his lap and hugged the boy Doctor's shaking form, tears were streaming down her eyes, as she turned back to her father.

"Daddy," River whispered. "Daddy why won't he wake up now?"

"You just talk to him Darling, tell him that we'll be making toast and having some hot chocolate that you can help me make River," Rory instructed. "You just give him some cuddles and tell him how much Mummy, Daddy and you love him."

"Okay Daddy," River said obediently, wiping her eyes and turning back to her friend. "Doctor, my Daddy... well actually he's your Rory... he says that me and him are going to make us all toast and hot chocolate now but... but... Doctorrr... you have to wake up now..."

"Rivvah?" the Doctor whined, opening his eyes blearily, as River hugged him tight. "Love you Rivvah." He hesitated awkwardly, clearly still oblivious to what was happening or where he was, turning towards Amy his eyes shining.

"That's it Doctor," Amy murmured. "Good boy Doctor how you feeling? You were having a wee bit of a nightmare but you're on the TARDIS now with me, River and Rory now. You're safe now, we're not going to let anything happen to you."

"Mummy," the Doctor said, crying quietly. "Mummy-"

"No Doctor," River interrupted. "She's my Mummy, not your Mummy..."

"River Darling," Rory said reaching gently and picking River up away from the boy to give him space. "The Doctor's still a bit sleepy at the moment so is a bit confused, just give him some space and a moment to wake up."

"Doctor," Amy said soothingly. "What is it Sweetie?"

"I'm sorry I'm wet, please Mummy it was an accident," the Doctor mumbled, almost inaudibly. "I didn't be wet on purpose. I'm hungry. I want food, please I'm sorry. Please don't tell my Daddy. He'll hit me again. I don't like to be hit. It hurts. Mummy I'm cold."

While he had been speaking, the Doctor had clung onto Amy's hand, seeking comfort, Amy had held his hand back, not even noticing how clammy with sweat it was.

"Rory Honey," Amy said in a lowered voice. "Can you take Melody into the kitchen and make us all some of that toast and hot chocolate you and she have been promising us?"

"Okay," Rory said, having visually checked the Doctor over and was satisfied that he didn't seem to be physically hurt. "Come on Mels, let's go and make that food to make our Doctor feel a bit better."

**A.N. Okay guys sorry that is all for now hope you enjoyed it let me know and feel free to be honest I can take criticism. Will do my best to have the next chapter up by Tuesday night latest. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Hey there again guys, I'm back again for a short chapter, **love-peace-choir-svu **asked me a wee while back to have some bonding between River and Rory..so here you go!**

Like Amy had instructed both River and Rory were in the kitchen getting food.

"Daddy.." River whined. "Daddy.. what can I do?"

"What do you want to do Sweetheart?" Rory asked. "The toast or the hot chocolate?"

"I want to make the toast," River said immediately. "Can I cut the bread into funny shapes, so we can have TARDIS and star shape and space ship shaped toast?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea Melody!" Rory said enthusiastically. "But I think it will be easier if you cook the bread first. But I think that I'll cut it because we are going to have to use a knife to make the shapes and that might be a bit dangerous." Rory explained. He was unsure what activities were acceptable to let children her age do, she looked so small and delicate and she was his child after all and it was his job to look after her. Anyways Rory would fry him if their daughter got hurt on his watch.

"Daddyyy," River said petulantly. "I am a big girlll... I am eight years old. I have cut my own toast before. And I'm more sensible than the Doctor is and I'm bigger than him. Don't let the Doctor use the knifes, even when we're big I sometimes cut his food for him still... Please Daddy, let me cut the toast..."

"You cut the Doctor's toast for him when you were both grown ups?" Rory said laughing a little bit imagining his daughter and the Doctor on a date and the Doctor having to ask River to cut his food.

"Yes, Daddy all the time," River said, giggling along with her father's laughter. "When I forget to do it for him and he tries to do it himself he always ends up making a mess of his food or cutting himself. But I promise I will be careful and I'm not clumsy like the Doctor is so I won't cut myself don't worry."

"...Okay Mels," Rory said eventually after a few minutes consideration. "But use the blunt knife, don't use a sharp one."

"Thank you Daddy," River said happily, running over and hugging her dad tightly around the waist before running over to the kitchen counter and collecting a knife and the loaf of sliced bread from the bread bin. "Can we put strawberry jam or raspberry jam on the toast please?" River asked politely, reaching up to stuff bread into the toaster.

"Yep," Rory said collecting milk from the fridge to get started on the hot chocolates. "Check in the cupboard, I'm not sure if it is strawberry or raspberry jam that your mum bought when she went shopping, you can use whatever jam you can find."

"Okay Daddy," River replied rushing over to the cupboard in search of jam.

"River!" Rory shouted, scared at seeing that his child still had her knife in her hand as she ran. "You do not run with knives Darling." He explained in a softer tone of voice. "Come on Mels, you know better than that."

"I'm sorry Daddy," River said her bottom lip trembling.

"Oh it's okay darling," Rory said soothingly, sorry that he had managed to upset his young daughter. "I just got a fright, that's all. You're very precious and I don't want anything to happen to you. The toast is ready Melody, you go cut it into shapes now and then butter and jam them okay?"

"Okay," River said calmer, her worries forgotten at the prospect of making space toast.

"Rory?" River said a while later. Both she and Rory had been working on sorting the food in silence for a bit.

"Yes Sweetheart?" Rory replied, noting his daughter's use of his real name as opposed to calling him Daddy and presumed it was because whatever she wanted to ask him was important to her, so he turned around to face her and gave her his full attention. "What is it Melody?"

"What if the Doctor and I can't fly the TARDIS back to Earth tomorrow and we are stuck on this planet forever?" River was clearly distressed.

Rory knelt down on the floor and beckoned his daughter over. She walked towards him hesitantly. When his daughter was right in front of him, he kissed her lightly on the forehead and took both her hands in his. This thought had also occurred briefly to Rory since realising who the children were and he was still worried that this was going to be a problem, but he was the adult now, he was the parent, he had to reassure this little daughter of his that everything would be okay, because she was too special to him to let her get upset about these fears.

"Melody," Rory started hesitantly, the girl merely continued to stare at the floor, biting her lip. "Mels look at me." River eventually dragged her eyes up to meet Rory's and he breathed a silent sigh of relief. Maybe he could do this whole being a proper dad thing. "I can't promise that you and the Doctor will be able to fly the TARDIS tomorrow, but I can promise that you and the Doctor are wonderful and the TARDIS is wonderful and she will do her best to help you both." River's eyes lit up when her father had said she was wonderful. "But even if you don't manage to fly the TARDIS and we get stuck on this planet, both you and the Doctor will turn back into your big, annoying selves eventually and then you'll definitely be able to fly the TARDIS, in fact I think you will both be fighting over who gets to fly her." Rory explained laughing as he remembered the scenario that had taken place aboard the TARDIS where the Doctor had stormed around the TARDIS in a mood because they had let the TARDIS decide who she had wanted to fly her and the ship had chosen River.

"But Daddy," River whined. "What if the Doctor and I never become big again.."

"Melody Honey," Rory said exasperated. "You are just looking for things to worry about now, off course you will both become big eventually, maybe the effects of this potion or whatever it is won't wear off, but I can assure you that people grow Melody. So maybe it will take years but you will both be back to your normal size again one day."

"Anyway," Rory continued. "As soon as we are back on Earth I am taking you to see someone called Jack, the Doctor told me about him a while back and it sounded like he would be the best man to call in a situation like this."

River merely slung her arms around her father's neck and hugged him tightly. Rory stood up still holding her close to him and checked on the hot chocolate.

"Great job on the toast Mels," Rory said genuinely impressed by his daughter's artwork. "Amy and the Doctor are going to love it."

**A.N. And that's a wrap for that chapter. Sorry my chapters keep being so short guys, I do mean to try and make them longer but I always seem to find a good place to stop around a thousand words. Anyway leave a review, a comment, a suggestion, all welcome. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. Ah, guys I am so sorry that this update has been sooo long in coming. My exams have been really crappy recently and I have been really stressed. Please don't hate me. **

**This is probably going to be a really angsty chapter, due to my mood. **

**Due to demand from a few of you guys I am going to try and make this chapter longer than usual, but if I don't quite manage it be gentle with your reviews about the length of this update...**

Amy's eyes welled with tears as she watched the child, who was still tightly clinging to her finger, his eyes were unfocussed and his babyish face a mess of tears and snot. Amy could feel the Doctor's body vibrating as he shook in fear and shivered from the cold of his piss sodden jumper. Amy could only watch him in horror as the tiny child, her Doctor, her son in everything but blood; wept before her silently.

Her tiny Doctor was hurting so much and in so many ways – and Amelia Pond felt utterly helpless and for once her Doctor was not able to help her, to save her. For once her Doctor was the one that had to rely on her, now it was Amy's job to protect her Doctor, her best friend, her daughter's husband from harm; and she was terrified. She did not want the responsibility. She had a tight feeling rising in her chest and felt as though she might throw up, when she realised just how much the responsibility scared her.

What if she screwed up? What if she said the wrong thing to this incredibly fragile child and she scarred the Doctor forever and he never recovered from it? What if she lost him or let something bad happen to him?

She wished profusely that she had not sent her husband away with her daughter. It had seemed a good idea at the time... the baby Doctor had seemed to be more comfortable with her and had clung to her immediately, as any terrified child does to their mother. And Amy had perhaps arrogantly assumed that he would want her over Rory because she was his Amelia and he was her Raggedy Doctor. But it had been stupid to think this way she had been stupid to think this way. This boy was not her Doctor at the moment, he may have most of the Doctor's memories – but most of those he was too young to understand – and he had her Doctor's green eyes and many of his mannerisms; but above all her was a young child who was lost and terrified, who had suffered years of abuse and was in so many ways broken. The boy needed professional help... Rory should be the one here, not her. She was way out of her depth –

Her silent reverie was brought to an abrupt stop when the boy in her arms began to whimper, in fear, pain, hunger, cold?

Amy didn't know but all thoughts of her not being up to the job of looking after him left her instantly. What the Doctor needed right now was to be cared for and loved and short of her adult daughter who was not currently available because she too was only a child herself; Amy Pond could think of no one who had more love for this Doctor than herself. She decided in that moment, as her heart cracked at hearing the child, the Doctor hurt that she would do anything to keep him safe. Because after all he was her family, and Amy had always believed that there is nothing you wouldn't do for family.

"Hey, hey, hey," Amy said, trying desperately to soothe the Doctor who was still crying and moaning in her arms. "Hey Doctor, hey Sweetheart, can you look at me for me?"

On hearing his name the Doctor's eyes slowly came back to reality and focussed his gaze on his companions face. Tears still streamed down his face and he snuffled slightly as he continued to cry in a way that was expected from any child his age that has been hurt or had a fright, but he was no longer moaning or whimpering and he was once again entirely aware of where he was and who Amy was.

"Uh huh..." he mumbled snuggling into his companion's chest, covering Amy's jumper in his snot and tears but Amy was just so relieved to see he was now aware and slightly calmer.

"Good boy Doctor," Amy said tenderly, stroking the Doctor's head soothingly. "Listen to me now Sweetheart. I am _never_ going to starve you, whenever you get even slightly hungry you come tell me or Rory or even Melody and one of us will always find you something to eat. And I am certainly not going to hit you, or let anyone else hit you, ever. Okay?"

The child beamed at Amy as if she had just promised him heaven, and as she thought about it, the way the Doctor had clearly been treated throughout his childhood and what he had clearly been used to – what he had come to expect from the world, it probably did seem in many ways that the situation Amy had just described to him would seem something of a dream to the boy.

"Yes, Ameee," the Doctor said, the fear leaving his eyes slightly. But Amy thought he looked nervous as he continued. "But... but...pleaseee...Ameee..."

"Yes Sweetie?" Amy replied quietly, willing to give the Doctor absolutely anything he wished for but having no idea what it was he was pleading with her to give him. "What is it Doctor?"

"No... Ameee... please don't... um... don't say that..." he stuttered almost inaudibly. Amy had no more idea what her son-in-law was asking for than before, but she waited patiently this time for him to get his words out to explain himself. "Don't call me that... Pleaseee Ameee, I'm called Theta... well... um... em... that's what everyone calls me... I think you should call me Theta too and Rory, because I'm not the Doctor now. I mean... I... I... I don't feel like him at the moment because he is like a hero who isn't ever scared and he's always really brave. But... but... I'm too little to be a hero and everything keeps on scaring me all the time..."

Amy's felt her insides twist as she heard her wee Doctor's words and realised that he fully believed every word he told her.

"Yes, of course I can call you Theta. Theta is a beautiful name, just like you are," Amy said as brightly as she could. She realised that she really did like the name and she wasn't lying about the kid being beautiful, to her the Doctor had always been one of the most beautiful people she had ever met, along with her husband Rory of course.

"Hey Theta," She said softly, trying out the Doctor's new name and found that it suited him incredibly well. "But Sweetie, you are incredibly brave. You have to be the bravest child I have ever met. And Sweetheart, you know the big Doctor better than I do, but I know him fairly well and I think that he is scared of a lot of things all of the time. But he isn't always as brave as you are being right now because he is too scared of what people are going to think of him if he lets people, even his friends, see how scared he is."

"Thank you Ameee," the boy said simply.

Amy hugged him tightly to her again, wanting to hold him to her and keep him happy and safe forever.

"Ameee. You're right about big Doctor, he mostly hides when he's scared of monsters and stuff because he wants you and Rory and big River to think he is a brave hero but most of the time it is because we don't want you to be scared of the monsters because we are there to protect and look after you."

"Aw, Sweetie," Amy exclaimed, finding it ever so sweet the way in which the child had slipped into using the plural "we" to describe himself and his older self. "I know you have always protected everyone so well, and you have done an excellent job. But now you mustn't hide your emotions from Rory and I because we are going to be the ones to protect and look after you now and we can't always help you if we don't know what it is that is upsetting you. Do you understand that Theta?"

"Yes Ameee, love you," the boy mumbled. "Ameee, I'm colddd. I'm still wet. I'm sorry Ameee. I didn't mean too."

"Oh yeah," Amy said feeling guilty that she had completely forgotten about her child's predicament. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry Theta Sweetie I am meant to be looking after you and I entirely forgot about you being cold and wet still. Come on let's get you washed up, I think a bath would be perfect for you right now. You even still have chocolate on your face from the cake you had hours ago now." Amy laughed and Theta began to giggle along with her. "Then we'll find some clean clothes for you and you can sleep in your big bed. Sound good?"

"Ameee, will you... will you not leave me this time I didn't like it when you aren't there Amy..." Theta mumbled clearly embarrassed scared that Amy would laugh at him.

"Yes Love," Amy replied, smiling at him. "I promise that I will stay with you this time. Rory, River and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Okay Ameee," Theta replied. "Can I bring Bubbles to the bath? I think I was wet on him too."

"Who's Bubble's Theta?" Amy asked perplexed.

Theta merely held up his now slightly sodden t rex cuddly toy.

Amy laughed slightly at the sad sight the child's toy had become and the fact that Theta had chosen to call his dinosaur toy by a name for a goldfish – it was such a classically "Doctor" thing that he would do – Amy thought fondly.

"Oh, I think you'd better bring him to the bathroom as well," Amy said kindly. "You're right kid, Bubbles does need a bath, more than you even I think. At least you don't have pee all over your hair."

Theta giggled happily at that hopping of the bed and taking Amy's hand, holding Bubble's tightly in his other hand.

Once Amy had given both Theta and Bubbles a warm bath and insisted that the young time lord should leave the toy on the radiator to dry. Amy had two more of her jumpers as both the one she was wearing and the one that Theta were wearing were both now in dire need of a wash.

"Stick your hands in the air for me Love," Amy said to Theta, he obeyed without comment and she slipped one of her clean jumpers over the now clean boy.

"Come on," Amy said taking the boy's hand. "Let's go strip your bed and put those sheets to soak."

"Okay Ameee," Theta said happily. "Thank you Ameee."

"You're welcome Sweetie."

They headed back to the bunk bed room, to strip the little Doctor's sodden sheets.

Amy decided that tomorrow night she would try settling the boy back into the bunk bed room with her daughter again tomorrow night but for tonight she would sleep with Theta and her young daughter could sleep in her and Rory's room with Rory. Oh how much all of their lives had been flipped upside down since she had been complaining of wanting to be allowed to look after her daughter and her Doctor more, well as Rory had said she most certainly had her wish now...

She headed back through to the bathroom with the sheets in hand and Theta following closely behind her. She dumped the sheets in the bath and left them to soak. She would deal with them tomorrow, she was too tired now. This day had seemed to go on and on and it wasn't over yet.

"He's dry," Theta exclaimed happily, holding the dinosaur toy close to his chest. "Amy TARDIS dried Bubble's for me really quickly, look, feel him, he's not wet now."

"Wow, you're right," Amy said patting the toy the boy held out to her and feeling that he was impossible bone dry once again, yet Amy and Theta had only left him for a couple of minutes. "That was very nice of the TARDIS wasn't it? What do you say Theta?"

"Um..." the boy's face went sheet white and he flinched away from Amy slightly, looking the way someone would if you had just asked them to sit a test they hadn't studied for. "Em... please... sorry... it was an accident... I dunno the right anssser Ameee."

Tear sprung into the boy's eyes and he looked up at Amy flinching back from the smack he expected to receive. His automatic fear of violent punishment for not knowing what he was supposed to say made Amy feel physically sick. She knelt down so she was at the same level as him and gently took one of his shoulders in his hands.

Amy realised how stupid it was of her to have asked him to thank the TARDIS in the first place, it was clear his parents hadn't cared much about treating him right let alone raising him right. How an earth could this Doctor have known that he was supposed to say thank you when someone did something nice for him. She was pretty sure he hadn't had much nice things done for him that he could have ever felt thankful for in his short life.

"Oh Theta, oh Baby I'm not going to hit you Sweetheart," Amy said gently. Doing her best to smile at him and not weep at the surprise she saw in his eyes, as her words sunk in. "I'm never going to hit you Theta. It's okay to be wrong and not know something, you just ask and no one will hit you for it. Just when someone does something nice for you or helps you, you tell them thank you. That's all I was asking you to do Love, to say thank you to the TARDIS for drying your toy so quickly for you."

"Oh okay," Theta mumbled embarrassed at having bad manners but no longer afraid Amy would hit him. Why did he keep thinking Amy would hit him? Amy never hit him before, only River. And River was his wife when he was big, so she loved him, so it was okay if she hit the big Doctor sometimes right? But if his Mummy and Daddy and River hit him because they loved him and Amy wouldn't ever hit him, did Amy not love him? He was so confused, but he was relieved Amy wasn't hitting him, it hurt when people hit you... And she kept hugging him and doing nice stuff for him so he supposed she must love him in her own way.

"Thank you TARDIS," Theta said quietly, he knew that the TARDIS had already heard it in his head but he said it again out loud so Amy could hear him. "Is that good Ameee?"

"That was very good Theta," Amy said bundling him up in her arms and squeezing him tight, whilst planting kisses all over his face. Theta laughed besides himself with glee at the attention and affection Amy was showing him.

"Thank you Ameee," the boy said once his laughter had subsided enough to talk.

"What for Theta?" Amy said perplexed.

"I... I... I... dunno," Theta replied smiling contentedly. "But you said that you should say thank you if someone does something for you and... and... um... you made me happy again so that's why I said thank you."

"Oh Theta!" Amy exclaimed happily kissing the boy's face once more. "You are such a good boy Sweetheart. I just hope you can teach your friend River to be as sweet and gentle as you are. Now that would be a task aye wee man?"

Theta didn't really understand what Amy was talking about but he liked that Amy had called him good and that they were talking about River, so he beamed up at Amy and when Amy began laughing again he joined in.

"Come on then Sweetheart," Amy said. "I bet you're still hungry aye? Let's go and find the rest of the family and see if they've made us the toast they promised. I think we have all earned some."

"Hey!" Rory said, as he and River met his wife and the young Doctor in the hallway they were walking down on their way to his and Amy's bedroom. He carried a tray of hot chocolates whilst his young daughter at his side held a tray laden with a load of toast of many different space/Doctor related pictures. Rory had laughed so hard when his daughter had cut a weird quadrilateral shape out of the toast saying it was a fez for the little Doctor.

Rory looked at Amy and the Doctor that she was still holding in her arms and was relieved to see that they were both smiling happily.

"We got food Buddy," Rory said smiling back at the beaming child. "Just like you asked and River cut the toast into all sorts of cool shapes for us. She even made a fez shaped toast for you and put jam on it so it's all red like a real fez. How cool is that?"

"It is really cool," River said happily, taking her father's hand. "You will really like it and the toast and jam tastes really good!"

"Fez toast is real-illeee cool," Theta replied happily. "Thank you Roreee! Thank you Rivvah!" He exclaimed excitedly, turning to Amy smiling proudly.

"Good boy Sweetie," Amy said squeezing the little Doctor to her chest. "That's right. We've been learning to say thank you when people do nice stuff for you haven't we Love." River explained for River and Rory's benefit.

"Well you both look like you have been having a nice time together," Amy smiled at her husband and daughter getting a little emotional at the sight of them hand in hand before her. "Did you have a nice time with Daddy Melody?"

"Yeah Mummy," River replied happily. "It was really fun. I missed you and little Doctor though."

"Theta, Sweetheart," Amy thought it best to explain the issue of the Doctor's name now before he got upset about it. "He wants us to call him Theta now Melody. That's so good you had such a good time with Daddy. Me and Theta got him all cleaned up and warm again. We are both just hungry now and waiting for you two slow coaches to bring us some food." She smiled around at all three of them fondly.

"Theta..." Rory murmured, trying out the Doctor's name as his wife had done earlier. "Theta suits you well, I really like it mate. What do you say Mels?" He asked turning to his daughter. "Is Theta a _cool_ name?" Smiling as he purposefully emphasised the word cool knowingly.

Theta beamed widely at Rory, before turning to River expectantly, his expression becoming slightly nervous.

"Theta..." River said, pondering the name for a second. "... definitely cool. I like it Theta. It was getting sort of confusing calling you the little Doctor all of the time."

"Well, that's settled," Amy said happily. "Melody and Theta, two cool names for our two amazing kids, don't you think Centurion?" Amy asked turning and kissing Rory fondly over said children's heads.

"Ew, kissing..." Theta mumbled making a face and he sounded so like his usual self, that everyone started laughing joyfully.

Rory agreed with his wife, his family was amazing and he didn't care what body they were in or what age they were. He loved each one of them and was happy to be all together again.

"Mummeee," the child slurred sleepily, while they lay in bed later after they had finished all the toast and hot chocolate. "Thank you Mummeee."

"Sweetheart," Amy said gently. "Theta, you do realise I'm not your actual mummy. You know that, don't you? Rory, River and I are your family though and Rory and I am proud to claim you as my son if you are happy with that."

"Oh yeah," Theta said in a pained voice, still sounding incredibly out of it. "Silly me, off course you're not my mummy and daddy. You've not hit me yet and you gave me fez-toast, even because I was wet in the bed."

"I will never hit or starve you Sweetie, no matter what you do," Amy repeated for what felt like the hundredth time that day. She wished that she could get her wee Doctor, her and Rory's wee boy to trust them all. She wanted him to feel completely safe with them and entirely loved and not be fearing that one of them was going to hurt him at any moment. It was a thought process like that and innocent mind filled with guilt and fear of that level that led a kid to wet their bed.

"That is not how Rory or I treat River and it is not how we plan to treat you, even if you are naughty."

"Okay Ameee," he replied, sounding more awake now. "But if you do hit me it's okay because I always have earned it or I deserves it you know. My Daddy always says I deserves it when I get hit. My other Mummy and Daddy always hit me when I do bad things. And you seen Rivvah hit me in my face when I do something that annoys her when we are both grownups, like you and Rory."

Amy sighed, this Doctor of her's still had all his adult memories, which was so difficult for him – especially when it came to his relationship with her adult daughter because his mind was over a decade too young to comprehend an adult relationship like the marriage between he and River.

But Amy _was_ going to have to talk with her daughter when she was grown up again about their time lord's previous experience with abuse and that perhaps, River slapping her adult husband every time she was pissed at him, was not entirely healthy for his mental health or his subconscious expectations of love.

"No Love," Amy said eventually. "The way River is with the adult version of you and the way she treats you, is because she loves and cares about you and doesn't want you to make silly mistakes that mean you might seriously hurt yourself. But you are right Theta, she shouldn't hit you even when she is scared or annoyed at you. But she does love you Darling. She loves you with all her heart and wouldn't hit you the way she does, if she knew how it made you feel." Amy struggled to explain to the five year old before her, now listening to her intently.

"But the way your parents hit you and other things they did to you that you didn't like, they didn't do them out of love. The way they treated you was cruel. But it's over now, okay and I won't ever let you be treated that way again by anyone Theta." Amy finished passionately, tears springing into her eyes again.

"Thank you Ameee," Theta murmured, as he drifted off to sleep in his guardian's arms – soothed by her words and her promise to look after him. As long as he was by his side he was certain no one would hit him tonight. "Love you Pond."

"I love you too Theta," Amy replied. "I love you Doctor. You brave little boy."

Amy had never considered what the Doctor's childhood had been like and never imagined he had been through such abuse. Looking at him now so tiny, leaning on her as he slept soundly, so trusting, so dependent on her and her husband and even her daughter, it made her blood burn to think that his own parents had dared to abuse such a trust.

**A.N. There you go 4000 words, I hope that this really pleases those of you who asked me for 3-4000 words. **

**Let me know what you think on the length should I keep writing long chapters, do you guys like it, or is it just a bit too much?**

**And as always reviews on what you thought of this chapter, any comments, any casual chats on this or anything else! And suggestions for this fic are always welcome **

**I will hopefully have the next chapter up by next Monday, but may be slightly longer or shorter a time depending on if you like the long or short chapters but I will aim for Monday. **


	9. Chapter 9

Rory woke with a start hearing yelps and shouting coming from the en suit bathroom in his and Amy's room. He is not surprised when he looks at the bed and sees that his daughter is no longer there as he can clearly hear her bossy tone coming from the bathroom.

"You have to let me Doc... I mean Theta," River's voice carried into the bedroom so Rory was able to make out every word. "You're going to look like a girl and everyone will think you are my little sister, do you want people to think that you're a girl Theta?."

"Rivvah..." Rory heard the young time lord mumble, clearly unhappy with whatever it is his daughter was trying to do to her future...past, Rory could not get his head around the business of time travel and thought he never would, oh well, he was her husband in some manner, in some time. "Stop it, leave me alone. Pwease Rivvah... Don't."

"You stop it, you're acting like the little baby you look like." River said, in a tone that reminded Rory of the tone his wife used on him when one of the many times he had done something or other to disappoint him. Rory was perplexed as to what an earth five year old Theta could possibly have done to warrant such a tone from his youthful daughter, he also felt slightly disappointed with his daughter for her ability to be quite so cruel to her young friend. "You look sooo stupid right now and I'm just trying to help you."

"No," Theta was shouting now too. "You're the one that looks stupid Rivvah. I look cool. My hair is an' always will be cool."

"No Sweeeeetie..." River said in a mocking tone, that Rory did not like one bit. "You look ugg –"

"Melody Pond!" Rory realising he was not going to get anymore sleep decided he should be the responsible-parent-type and check on the kids before an actual fight broke out. Both River and Theta jumped at hearing his angry voice.

"You better not have been about to say what I think you were going to say to your best friend," Rory continued, his voice back at its normal level again but from the look on the kids' faces he knew he was still conveying his anger sufficiently.

"No Daddy," the eight year old said, smiling ever so sweetly up at her father. "I was just going to say that Theta is a Go... lo... puss..."

"Yeah!" she continued enthusiastically. "A Golopuss it is an old Gallifreyan nick name for someone who looks really cool."

"No it's not," Theta mumbled. "Gollopuss doesn't mean anything in Gallifreyan Rivvah. You are just being stupid! You can't even speak Gallifreyan properly and I already taught you it all. You're always a stupid, Rivvah!"

"Theta!" Rory cried in dismay, struggling not to laugh at this whole situation they were being so typically Doctor-and-River-like.

"You're the one who's stupid _Doctor_!" River said, emphasising his usual name for him to make her words sound incredibly patronising – verging on cruel Rory thought darkly. "You're the one that looks like a little girl Theta! Your hair is almost longer than mine! You think it looks cool but you just look like an idiot!"

"No! I'm not a girl Rivvah!" Theta wailed shoving River in the chest and fleeing out of the door Rory had left slightly ajar.

River fell hard on her butt and the nail scissors she had clearly been using to try and cut the small Doctor's hair against his will flew from her hands.

Rory was by her side in an instant crouching down next to his small daughter, checking her over for any injuries. Apart from her fury, River was unscathed however and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mels..." Rory said slowly, deciding what his next move should be. What was a dad supposed to do in this situation? Although he did agree full heartedly with his daughter that the kid was in dire need of a haircut, he knew he should be angry with his daughter for the way in which she went about trying to get her way and also with Theta for the way he retaliated; but in truth Rory could feel nothing but complete bewilderment. He was not at all accustomed to this parenting lark.

"We are going to wake up you Mother and tell her what has happened," Although waking his wife from her much needed sleep was not ideal, he knew he could not deal with both the children alone right now. "Then I am going to go and find Theta and you can explain to Mummy why you felt the need to assault our young friend and then proceed to insult him. Okay Melody?"

"Yes Daddy," River said obediently. "What about the Doctor?" She asked quietly. Now that her anger had left her, she realised how much she had actually upset her Doctor. She felt stupid for having forgotten how little the time lord was at the moment and that like all children so little they are too easily insulted and you can make them cry at any little thing you say.

"I'll find him, I have a good idea where he'll be," Rory replied smiling. "Don't you worry about him for now, you will see him later and then Melody you **will **apologise to him nicely for the way you treated him."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"Amy..." Rory said gently as her and River entered the big Doctor's room where his wife lay sound asleep. "Amy, sorry Love but I need you to look after our daughter now. Melody, _your_ daughter has managed to upset our young Doctor again."

"'S your daughter too..." Amy mumbled, poking her head out from under the covers. "You deal with her... _Dad_..."

"Amy I would but Theta got mad and has run off because Mels came at him with a pair of nail scissors this morning."

"She... What!" Amy said, sitting up and staring wide eyed at her child. "Is Theta okay? Melody what on Earth did you do that for?"

"I... I... Mummy... he looks like a girl..." River replied. "I was only trying to cut his stupid hair. I don't like it when it's as long as that, it looks stupid..."

"Oh Melody," Amy sighed understanding the situation completely. She smirked up at Rory remembering a time years ago when they had been in the exact same situation with Rory's ponytail in a dream, the similarities between her and River were uncanny, but she unlike her young daughter had not been eight and had managed to control the urge to hack her husband's hair from his head without his permission. And Rory, being Rory, had eventually cut it himself. Theta however was the Doctor and it did not surprise Amy in the slightest that he would not take well to being forced to cut off his hair.

"You can't do things to people if they don't want you to do them Honey," Amy explained. "And the Doctor has always been very particular about his appearance, his hair is important to him you know. How would you like it if I were to try and cut your beautiful curls off?"

Rory smiled gratefully at his wife and headed off in search of Theta. He was worried that he had already left the child on his own for far too long already and who knew where he could be on the TARDIS by now.

"I wouldn't let you cut my curls off Mummy," River said defiantly. "I like my curls."

"I know you wouldn't Melody," Amy smiled down on her daughter. "And I would never do such a thing but you see Theta loves his hair too, just like you like yours, so it's no wonder he got angry at you for trying to cut it."

"But Mummy..." River whined, sitting up on the bed and taking Amy's hand. "I am a girl so I am allowed to have long hair, but Theta is meant to be a boy so he should have short hair."

At this Amy laughed, she couldn't help it she just found her daughter's logic ridiculous.

"Melody Sweetie," Amy replied once she could contain her laughter. "Lots of boys have long hair and that's okay and girls can have short hair and that's okay too. You shouldn't worry about if people will think Theta looks like a boy or not, what should worry you as his friend and family is whether he is being completely himself and if he is happy. If Theta's slightly longer than average hair makes him happy, we should be happy with it too. And I think Theta's hair makes him look incredibly sweet to be honest. And anyway Sweetheart, Theta will always be beautiful to me, no matter what he looks like." Amy said smiling fondly.

"Me too Mummy," River chirped happily. "I will always find him beautiful. No matter how many ridiculous hats he wears or how stupid he looks. And when Daddy's found him and brought him back to us I will tell him he looks cool, because he likes being called cool the best Mummy."

**A/N: Sorry guys that it has been so long, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Again any ideas just give me a message or pm.**

Hope that this is it now and will be back to updating this more regularly.


	10. Chapter 10

Rory was surprised at just how easily he found Theta, even though the boy was tucked into a tight space under the console. He had his thumb in his mouth and his face was dripping wet with tears that streamed from his red, swollen eyes. Rory reached out to try and sweep Theta's sopping sweat drenched hair from his brow, the nurse in Rory was worried by how hot the boy was, he was perspiring profusely and clearly uncomfortable. Theta flinched away noticeably from Rory's gentle touch.

"Hey," Rory said, holding his hands up so Theta could see them. "See kid? No scissors. And no one is going to cut your hair or do anything else to you that you don't want, Amy and I have spoken to River about her behaviour. What she did to you wasn't right and the things she said to you about looking like her little sister were uncalled for and not at all true."

"I do though Roreee," Theta mumbled, crawling out from his hiding place under the console and curling himself into his father in law's lap. "Rivvah's right... Rivvah's always right, it's not fair."

"Well, don't tell her that Theta, you know, much like her mother, how vein my daughter can be, she'd be unbearable if she hears you saying things like that about her," Rory teased fondly, ruffling the timelord's hair. "And what are you saying, you look like a girl? No, no one as handsome as you could possibly be a girl, do you know how often I worried about you stealing Amy away from me when we first met?"

"No, but Rorrreee," the child whined. "That was when I was big and I had stuffel so I can grow a beard and my bowtie and suit so I can look like a man, now all I have is Amy's jumpers and nothing else fits me… and, and, and I… I want my Fez, but Rivvah killed it!"

"Oh buddy," Rory said softly wrapping the now hysterical child into his arms. He let Theta cry himself out just rocking him gently and whispering soothing words into the boy's ear. Rory knew that this miniature Doctor was grieving for all that he had lost, but in his current child mind he could only comprehend the loss of his Fez and so he sobbed and mourned for his Fez. And that was okay, Rory thought to himself, good in a way that the boy was mature enough to recognise that he was upset and to be able to articulate to Rory why that was. Rory could think of countless times he had seen the full sized Doctor being a lot less emotionally mature than his child self. Times when the Doctor would be angry with the universe and yet he would take it out on himself or River, and those were the good times, more often than not the time lord would deny that there was anything the matter at all, merely saying he was okay "The King of Okay" Rory thought ruefully, not only was that a terrible nickname it was the biggest lie the Doctor has said yet. If the weeping child in Rory William's arms was anything to go by the Doctor is far more sensitive than anyone could ever imagine.

Rory was yanked abruptly from his reverie by panicked gasping sobs. Theta had worked himself into such a frenzy he was struggling to breathe.

"Hey Buddy, Theta look at me now," Rory said sternly, worrying that Theta would work himself up so much that he would make himself pass out. When the boy's wet, bleary eyes turned their gaze on him, Rory continued talking. "You are okay Theta, we're going to make you and River big again and no matter how long that takes us; Amy, River and I will always love you for exactly who you are at the time, no matter what you look like or whatever clothes you choose to wear. And Amy and I will look after you both."

"T-Thank y-you Roreee," Theta gasped brokenly, but Rory saw the fact Theta could speak as an improvement from before. "Can I get some boy clothes please Rory?" Theta asked hesitantly, a look of apprehension crossing his features.

"Yeah, Buddy, I will buy you whatever you want, if you and River manage to pilot the TARDIS back to Earth, I will buy you as many clothes and toys you like," Rory said enthusiastically, ruffling the boy's long hair affectionately. "Heck if you can get us home, I will buy you a new Fez and get it the perfect size for your beautiful little head, no matter what Amy or River say about it. You like that Theta, does that sound like a good deal?"

"Yes, thank you Rory," the child said smiling widely. He jumped out of his friend's arms and started hopping excitedly from one foot to the other. He reminded Rory a lot more of the stupid, crazy adult time lord that the Pond's all loved so dearly and Rory knew that no matter what the financial cost for all the stuff the child Doctor was sure to ask for, it was definitely worth it to see the boy this happy again. "A Fez, yes my Fez and no one is awowed to hurt him this time. Okay Rory? You have to help me save the Fez from the meanie girls."

"I think you're right Theta," Rory replied just as enthusiastically as his tiny son-in-law. "It is high time that we started to stand up to our women. They have been big meanies and got away with it for far too long. Why can't we wear what we like and have whatever hairstyle we want? And anyways there is no way I am letting anyone wreck that Fez if I am going to be the one paying for the fucking thing!"

"Rory Williams!" Amy's angry voice sounded through the console room. "You do realise that our wee boy right there is five and your son-in-law don't you? I don't appreciate you encouraging either of my kids to swear!"

"It's okay Mummy," Theta replied causing Amy's heart to melt a little bit. "I don't need scare words, I can speak over a million languages and I have a better understanding of English in parcitular than any human I have ever met. Awso, swearing in English doesn't have the same meaning to me, I only don't like it when I hear people swearing in Gallifreyan but only Rivah knows how to and she doesn't because I don't like it."

"No I don't, I won't," River replied stepping up and hugging her friend. "Because when Time Lord's hear Gallifreying swear words it hurts them. Like as it I am scratching the Doctor. I made him let me feel it once it's like getting a paper cut or something." River lifted the boy's head up so that he was looking him in the eyes and ran her fingers through his hair comfortingly. Theta relaxed into her touch and wrapped his small arms around his River's mid-section. "I love you Theta, as much as I love Mummy and Daddy and I won't make you cut your hairs ever again and you can wear girl clothes if you like and be like a girl and you will always still be my husband and I'll always shoot bad people to protect you and hug you when you need me to."

"Thank you Rivah," Theta said simply. "Love you too. Up pwease?" Theta lifted his arms in the air to show River that he wanted her to pick him up. River did as he asked without hesitation. He was so small as a child that even her eight year old body had no trouble lifting him off the ground and holding him so he could wrap his arms and legs around her, even though he was clinging to her tightly River held him under his bottom just to make sure that her family member wouldn't fall from her arms and hurt himself.

"Sorry I called you stupid Rivah," Theta said staring into her eyes intently. "You're the cleverest person I have ever met that that's no time lord and sometimes you're even smart as me."

"It's okay Doctor," River whispered in his ear. "I know it was only 'cause I hurt you first and scared you with cutting your hairs off. I'd have called you a lot worse than stupid if you'd even thought about cutting my hairs off."

"You called me Doctor and I didn't mind," Theta said, staring at River in wonder.

"Of course you didn't mind Theta, you will always be my Doctor by love and marriage, no matter how many times you regenerate and I guess this is just similar to you regenerating," River explained. "You understand? You never have to prove yourself to me Doctor. You never have to do anything to show me that you are the greatest person that will ever be in my life and your heart knows that, even when your brain makes you forget it by becoming a child. And heart always beats brain Theta." River smiled at her baby Doctor and knew what she said was true.

Theta beamed broadly at River before ducking his head slightly to kiss her nose.

Amy who had made her way to her own husband squeaked in delight when she saw the wee Doctor kissing her daughter. Rory hugged his wife tightly, whilst his eight year old daughter did the same to her five year old husband.


End file.
